Eternal Hero
by TheKaiserofDestruction
Summary: Percy Jackson is forsaken. Everyone in his life has left him. He has nothing left and leaves Camp Half-Blood, vowing never to return. But he gets a new shot at life: he joins the Guardians of Chaos. Meanwhile, two enemies more ancient than the Titans return to war with each other. And Percy is right in the crossfire. War is inevitable. Pain is inescapable. Death is unavoidable.
1. Origins

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Heroes of Olympus series.**

* * *

_**Thousands of years before the age of the Olympian gods…**_

Raven stared at the man incased in ice in front of her. The incased man had messy hair as black as night. He was in full dark blue armor that made him seem half-man and half-dragon. Two massive bat wings coming out the man's back were extended. In the ice, the man seemed like he was flying, ready to strike and kill. A three foot long sword was protruding slightly from the ice.

Raven sighed. "You fool. Why did you sacrifice yourself to defeat Thanaforos? You knew that he could not die no matter how hard we tried to kill him." Raven smiled a little. "And now you're sealed in time and he's in hiding. After you were encased in ice, Kronos destroyed most of your race. There's only a few villages left."

Raven looked down. "We need you to lead us again. The Arian race won't be strong again until their king returns. Until then…I'll be waiting for you. For eternity." Two silhouettes walked out of the darkness. Both shadow figures were armed with dual-wield swords. "They will guard and protect you. Farewell, my love." Raven disappeared in a flash of golden light.

* * *

—**PROLOGUE—**

_**Ten years before Perseus Jackson was born…**_

Tartarus never was Magnus' first choice for a vacation spot. Sure, he'd been to some weird places, but going into, like, the body of some freakish god? No. Just no.

Did the Olympians care? No, of course not. They feared Magnus' power. None of them probably lost any sleep after they threw Magnus down into Tartarus. Maybe Poseidon was a bit okay, but everyone else was worthless, inconsiderate idiots. Except Hestia. She was the only one who had supported Magnus. For as Magnus could remember (which wasn't that long for some reason), Hestia was like a mother to him.

Tartarus was really annoying now with all these monsters. Luckily, Magnus didn't meet any Tritons—no, Titans. Dragons, drakons, Laistry-somethings, Drace-somethings—why were monsters always born with the stupidest names? Seriously? A water monster called Ophiotaurus? Who made these names—Dionysus? Magnus snorted at the thought. That stupid drunkard probably couldn't even pronounce his own name right.

Magnus had just struck down another monster with his sword when a portal opened behind him. A tall man dressed in a black suit walked out of the portal. Magnus' bat wings expanded and he immediately flew back a good twenty feet.

"Who the hell are you?" Magnus demanded. He pointed his sword at the stranger and several bolts of black lightning flew at the stranger. The stranger didn't even move—not he would have been able to, in Magnus' opinion. However, when the lightning struck the stranger, it went into the stranger's body and didn't affect the stranger. Magnus' attack was absorbed somehow.

"I am Khaos, the god of the universe," the stranger named Khaos said, as if nothing had happened. A drakon flew at Khaos, but it suddenly dropped dead as it approached the god. Magnus immediately felt wary of the god and got ready to defend himself if the god decided to strike. "I am also known as God or—"

"Why are you here?" Magnus interrupted. "Nobody's ever found me down here, stuck in this stupid place. Those stupid Olympians even fear Tartarus' domain."

Khaos' eyes twinkled. "My son Tartarus, as powerful as he is, must still respect his mother/father."

"You mean father?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"I have no gender, my boy," Khaos explained.

Magnus studied Khaos. "Why are you here? I doubt you came here for the absolutely _wonderful_ vacation spots in the hell-pit."

Khaos smiled. "I've heard much about you. I understand that you don't remember much?"

Magnus hesitated, and then nodded. "I can only remember my time serving as a pawn of those worthless gods," Magnus spat.

Khaos lifted his/her hand. The shadows shifted and a whirling portal formed in the shadows. "Come with me. Your time in Tartarus is over. We must talk."

* * *

Khaos and Magnus walked to the edge of a cliff. "Remind me what we're doing in this barren place again," Magnus said. His black hair was being blown to the side by the wind, making him look even more like a killer than before. His dark eyes gleamed with hate and darkness. He was wearing a black cloak that concealed his sword and most of his body.

"This is why we came here." Khaos pointed down. There was a simple village with people walking among the streets. "This is Elis Village. One of the last remaining sanctuaries for your race. Even the gods don't know of your race."

"…what." Magnus stared at Khaos with a dumbfounded look. "What race."

Khaos sighed. "All I know is that you were the king of this race. There was a war among your people. Your memories were destroyed. Not taken, or washed away like the River Lethe does to you. Your memories simply cannot be retrieved—not even by me. Somebody—likely a god—destroyed them."

Magnus scowled. "Someone _destroyed_ my memories? I'll never remember who I really am, or my past?" The winds picked up and the skies darkened. Black lightning started flashing in the air. Thunder roared. The ground rumbled as an earthquake struck the land. Ice formed in the cracks on the cliff so quickly that the creatures in the cracks were instantly all killed and frozen. "I'm shut out forever?"

"Perhaps. This is what I would like to speak to you about, Magnus." The storm settled and the ground stopped rumbling as Magnus' curiosity rose. "I have an army that helps me keep order in the universe. I have sworn off battle, so my army—or guardians—keep the balance when war breaks out. Sometimes, the enemy can overwhelm the guardians. You could help them, acting as a trump card, as mortals would say."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "And if I decline?"

"I will give you the same blessing either way. You will be hidden from the gods. I believe that is what you wish for the most currently—other than your memories."

Magnus shrugged. "I guess. What happens if I accept?"

"If you accept, all you have to do is help my guardians when they need help. Other times, you are free to do whatever you wish."

Magnus shrugged. "I guess I accept. I got nothing better to do anyways."

Khaos nodded. He raised his hands and began to chant in some language. After he finished, a portal formed in the air. "Take this portal. You will reappear in San Francisco."

Magnus nodded. "Thanks." Khaos nodded and disappeared. Magnus turned to enter the portal, but then he collapsed.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Magnus stood before the Olympian gods, awaiting judgment. The gods glared at him. Magnus stood in front of Zeus, bound by celestial bronze chains. He couldn't escape, he couldn't fight, and he couldn't even defend himself. Zeus was quick to make judgment, charging Magnus of conspiring to overthrow the Greek pantheon and take over the world. Magnus found the king of the gods ridiculous. Zeus was so conceited and narcissistic that he couldn't even see that Kronos was planning to rise. Poseidon and Hades were already suspicious of the activity in Tartarus. Magnus smirked internally. Hopefully, Kronos would rise and cut Zeus to pieces. _

_ "Silence!" Zeus commanded. The gods quieted. Magnus could see Poseidon glaring at Zeus. Hestia was doing the same. Magnus felt that those two gods were the only ones who were on his side. "I will now pass judgment. You, Magnus, will be sentenced to the darkest pits of Tartarus!" _

_ Magnus glared at Zeus. "You're so full of shit. You're so arrogant and paranoid. Throw me into Tartarus then! You'll only feed my anger towards you all." Magnus turned to Hestia and his gaze softened. "Sorry, my lady. Thanks for trying to help with my memories and for being there for me when I needed support." Hestia smiled sadly. _

_ "I'm sorry I cannot do anything to save you from this fate, Magnus. I'm so sorry."_

_ Magnus smiled sadly. "I don't blame you."_

_ Zeus, growing tired to this, yelled and threw his master bolt at Magnus. There was a bang and Magnus felt indescribable pain before he felt his celestial bronze chains shattering. He felt like he was being forced through a tunnel and suddenly, he found himself free falling in the darkness. Magnus screamed as he fell to what seemed like his death to the bottom of the pit of monsters._

* * *

_Flashback:_

_ "Hey, Raven, wait up!" Magnus had to sprint in order to keep up with Raven. Raven glanced at Magnus as she continued to jog through Arkime—the capital of the Arian Kingdom. The citizens smiled at Raven and some waved at Magnus. Magnus waved back. _

_ "How is it that you are this slow?" Raven said, smirking. "Try and keep up, slow-poke."_

_ "Hey, it's not my fault that I'm slow compared to you, you…cheetah!"_

_ Raven slowed to a walking pace. "I have to be this fast. I'm the commander of the Arian army. I need to stay in top shape." Raven looked at Magnus. "I understand that you have a…_talent_ when it comes to combat. Perhaps you should consider joining the army. We could use soldiers like you to battle the forces of the Titans."_

_ Magnus panted. Boy, that girl could run fast. "I would, but I have to help around in my farm, remember? And my parents don't really want me in the army biz. They think I might die in the first battle or something like that." Magnus blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _

_ Raven sighed. "I respect your parents' concerns. I can't expect everyone to just join the army."_

_ "Hey, it'll be fine! Your army's hecka strong without me!"_

_ Raven frowned. "Perhaps." She looked at the cloudy sky and sighed. "I haven't seen a clear sky in ages."_

_ "Yup." Magnus said nonchalantly, staring at the bakery store and taking in the smell of bread and other pastries. "Oh, that smells so good…" _

_ Magnus felt a hand slap the back of his head. "Ow! What did I do?" Magnus protested, facing Raven. _

_ "Stop zoning out on me, you idiot." Magnus chuckled. _

_ "'Kay."_

_ Raven sighed and smiled a little. "Good boy." She ruffled Magnus' hair._

_ Magnus glared at Raven. "I'm older than you."_

_ "So?"_

_ Magnus opened his mouth to argue, but then a movement caught his attention._

_ "My lady!" A messenger ran towards Raven. He panted heavily when he reached her. _

_ "What is it?"_

_ "The…east…side…attack…monsters…" The messenger wheezed. Raven's and Magnus' eyes widened. That was where Magnus' home was. _

_ Raven grabbed Magnus' shoulder and both of them disappeared in a flash of golden light. The messenger immediately collapsed to the ground, dead. An arrow was imbedded in his back._

* * *

_Flashback:_

_ Magnus cried into his hands. He kneeled in the grass in front of his ruined home. His parents were gone. A Laistrygonian giant had eaten both of them. Raven had killed the giant, but she was too late. _

_ "I'm so sorry," Raven whispered. She wrapped an arm around Magnus. "I didn't predict this to happen. I'm sorry." A roar resonated from somewhere. Raven whirled and took out a dagger. "We need to retreat. This area's overrun." Magnus didn't budge. "Get up! The area's too dangerous." Magnus didn't move._

_ Suddenly, Magnus' home lit on fire. Magnus looked at his home in horror. "What are you doing?!" He yelled at Raven, who flinched. Raven felt a pang of guilt as she saw Magnus' distraught face. _

_ "Funeral pyre. We don't have time for anything else." The roar got louder. Raven grabbed Magnus' hand and dragged him into a forest. "We need to run!"_

_Flashback end._

Magnus woke up, disorientated. He got up and headed into the portal, wondering what he just saw.

* * *

Even after the war with the giants had ended, Percy could still remember the looming figures of the sons of Gaea, the pain from watching a friend die, and most of all, the time when he nearly went mad from being in Tartarus. Sure, he had been with Annabeth, but having her by his side still wasn't enough to stop the maddening visions from entering his head.

Live in Camp Half-Blood had changed big time. The Romans and Greeks had settled their differences after the seven demigods of the Great Prophecy had rescued the world from total destruction. Now, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter had merged into one camp, still going by the name "Camp Half-Blood." Of course, the legendary camp was still located on Long Island, magically hidden from mortals.

More and more demigods appeared, and the demigod population of the camp rose to over 500 demigods. Monster attacks were rare, but sometimes it happened when a powerful demigod was trying to cross the border line.

Like today.

Percy and his friends had been relaxing on the beach when they suddenly heard the conch shell. Percy was the first to get up. "Do you think they found another demigod?" he wondered aloud.

"Dunno," Nico said. "But it's quite possible."

"Let's go," Annabeth suggested. Grover nodded in agreement.

The three demigods and the satyr ran to Half-Blood Hill, where most of the demigods appeared. There they found a teenager, no more than eighteen, fighting off three dracaenae by himself. Percy and his friends watched in shock as the teenager stabbed one dracaenae in the gut and chopped off another's head. Both snake-women disintegrated into dust. The last dracaenae ran away in terror.

Satisfied that no more dracaenae remained, the teenager sheathed his sword and faced the campers. He smirked. "All in a good days work," he said. The campers cheered. Never before had they seen a trained demigod just enter the camp. Percy raised an eyebrow, impressed.

Chiron approached the teenager. "You handled the monsters well, child. What is your name?"

"Name's Tristan." Tristan smiled like he was the best thing in the world. Percy immediately saw that Tristan was actually just an arrogant brat. Percy heard Nico snort beside him.

Chiron nodded. "I suppose you've heard of this camp?"

"Of course I do, centaur!" Tristan swaggered through the crowd and held up his arms as if the entire camp was his to take. Percy could see the slightly angered look on Chiron's face when Tristan called the activities director, "centaur." "This is Camp Half-Blood! I've heard of the demigods and stuff! And—" Tristan glanced at Percy with sudden distaste as if he was some bug that had crossed Tristan's path. "—some of the 'heroes.'" Nobody seemed to catch this sudden change in Tristan's mood.

Chiron seemed to regain his composure. "Well then," he began. "Let us give you a tour around the camp, shall we?"

"Sure." Tristan followed Chiron to the Big House. Percy watched as the two entered the building.

Nico came up next to Percy. "I have a good feeling that that guy is going to be the douche bag of the year or something."

_After dinner..._

Percy was sitting among the campers in the amphitheater. He listened as the Apollo kids led the singing. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Tristan glaring at him.

"Oh...hello," Percy said. "What's up?"

"You think you're all cool and heroic, Jackson? That's all about to change," Tristan boasted.

"Er...okay." Percy had dealt with people like Tristan before. He knew how to handle this. "That's cool." The look on Tristan's face was hilarious.

"You'll regret this, Jackson," Tristan warned. "I'm king! You're just a stupid peasant from a peasant town." Percy tensed, anger rising inside him. Tristan was going too far. "When I'm finished, you'll be nothing! Your life will become a living hell!"

Tristan kept his promise about making Percy's life a living hell. First it had been just pranks and such that were so perfect that when Percy came, it seemed like he was the one who was behind the pranks. Then it got worse, going to stealing and worse pranks. One by one, Percy began to lose his friends and his admirers. Piece by piece, his will began to crumble.

Soon, the only people he had left were Nico, Grover, Thalia, Annabeth, and a few others. Percy was desperate not to lose them. Even the Stolls, Katie, and other old-time friends with Percy broke their friendships with Percy. Percy was becoming the hated one, and Tristan was starting to become the one everybody looked up to. To make things worse, the campers had found out that Tristan was a son of Zeus. Percy wasn't too surprised. The god and the demigod showed the same arrogance and narcissism.

Grover had to leave for his lord-of-the-wild stuff, but Percy didn't mind. Grover was still his friend. Nico had to leave to go to the underworld and help his dad with stuff. Annabeth, of course, stayed with Percy. Then that all changed on his birthday.

Annabeth had told Percy to meet her at the beach after dinner. When he asked her why, she said it was a surprise. Excited, Percy quickly ate his brisket, grapes, and the rest of his dinner. Then he started to walk towards the beach, but then he turned around and headed for his cabin.

Percy got ready (first time in his life ever) and went to his bedside table. He opened the bottom drawer and started to rummage through the junk. All of the papers, wrappers, and other trash had been left there on purpose to hide something Percy had been saving for almost six months now, waiting for the right moment. Percy took out a Ziploc bag, opened it, and then carefully took out a velvet case. Slowly, Percy lifted the lid. The diamond ring, still as pristine as it had been when Percy had bought it, cast a faint glow in the dim room. Today was the day. He would propose to Annabeth.

Percy put the velvet box in his back pocket and walked towards the beach. There he found some blond girl and some boy standing there. Percy smiled a little, remembering how it had felt to just be with Annabeth at the beach. He looked around for Annabeth, but he couldn't see her. Then the blond girl spoke.

"I love you, Tristan." Percy froze. He didn't care that the boy had turned out to be Tristan. Tristan was a player. The shocking thing was that the girl's voice belonged to Annabeth's.

But Percy couldn't just accept the fact that Annabeth was cheating on him. He had to check. "A-Annabeth?" he called. Tristan and the girl faced him, and Percy confirmed his worse fears. The girl was Annabeth.

Annabeth appeared to be shock, even scared for a second, but then she smiled triumphantly. "Took you this long to find out, huh?" she gloated. "Your brain really is full of kelp."

"W-why did you—" Percy was cut off by the derisive laughter from Annabeth.

"Because you're just a whining, annoying, selfish jerk! You were never any interest to me at all! You're just so _boring_!" Annabeth smiled at Tristan, who smiled back winningly.

"But I thought...we were..." Percy could feel the velvet case in his pocket. What had once kept him up suddenly felt like a weight bringing him down. His hands tightened into fists. He had been betrayed by the person he had loved the most. "Fine." There was a clear change in his tone. His friendliness was gone. "I'll leave you then with..._him_." Percy turned to leave.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain!" Percy thought he heard Annabeth's voice crack with sadness, but he decided that it was probably just an imagination. After all, she had just dumped him for Tristan. She was no different than any of the other campers.

"See ya, loser!" Tristan shouted from behind Percy. Percy snapped. His eyes glowed with a dark, poisonous green color. A massive wave exploded from the sea and slammed into Annabeth and Tristan. Percy stomped his foot and a massive fissure formed around Annabeth and Tristan. The water drained into the fissure. Percy flicked his hand and the water responded violently, ripping the portion of the earth Annabeth and Tristan were standing on from the ground. The water threw the two into the ocean. A massive storm formed and several tornadoes struck the water and earth as Percy unleashed his rage. He screamed and a massive earthquake struck the camp. The earthquake was so massive that it caused the climbing wall and mess hall to collapse. Several cabins were also damaged greatly. Percy ran out of the camp as the tears began to overwhelm him.

* * *

Percy needed comfort. Lots of it. He strolled towards his mom's and Paul's apartment. There he found a crowd of people, several police cars, and several fire trucks surrounding it. None of that surprised Percy more than the fact that he could smell smoke. And it was coming from the apartment. Percy ran towards the building, fear gripping him like an iron cuff. If his parents were dead...no. They couldn't be. They wouldn't be. They…they…couldn't…

Percy pushed through the crowd and found two policemen talking to each other. He rushed up to them. "What's happened?" he demanded. "Are my parents alright?"

The policeman on Percy's right regarded him with a look of deep sympathy. "You're Paul and Sally Jackson's son, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Are they alright?" Percy asked again. "They aren't..." His voice faltered as he saw two stretchers with bodies on them being loaded into an ambulance. Both of them had been each completely covered by a white blanket. Percy pointed a shaking finger at the ambulance. "The-those aren't m-my parents, right?"

The policeman was silent for a long time. He gently placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. "I'm sorry, my boy. They've—" The policeman's voice faltered for a second. "They've gone on."

Percy couldn't speak after that. Dazed with pain, he left the area and headed for Central Park. He sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands. A million thoughts appeared at once in his mind. So many that he felt like he was going mad. Paul and his mom...dead…leaving Percy all alone…betrayed by Annabeth…hated by the campers…Tristan coming to camp…hated by his friends…Percy couldn't stand it. But he had to go on and survive. Percy was eighteen anyways. He could take care of himself now. Percy took several deep breaths and then headed back to the burnt apartment.

* * *

The funeral for his parents had been too long. Friends came and paid their respects to Percy's parents. They also gave him their sympathies. Nico, Rachel, Grover, and a few others came as well. They didn't seem to care that he had demolished Camp Half-Blood. Now, Percy had gotten his own apartment, but he rarely used it. Most of the time, he was at Camp Half-Blood, silently living his life, invisible to the campers except a few.

However, during this time, Percy's personality had changed. His kindness, his loyalty, his sympathy—all of it was gone. He no longer had it. Nobody dared go near him. He no longer took place in activities. Percy was always either training or at his cabin, mourning the loss of his loved ones.

Poseidon didn't answer Percy's prayers. Love towards his father soon turned to hate. Percy started to decide where his true loyalties lie. It wasn't with Camp Half-Blood or the gods, but it wasn't with the Titans. Percy decided that he would just help the demigods trying to get to camp.

Percy took out a pencil and a piece of paper. Then he started to write a letter of farewell to the camp. He also wrote semi-letters to his friends in the same letter. Then he packed his Minotaur horn, his clothes, and all his stuff into a suitcase. Then he fixed his bed and left the Poseidon cabin, closing the door.

Percy snuck into the Big House, went to the ping-pong table, and then placed the letter on the table. Then he left the building and got his suitcase. He walked to Thalia's Tree and patted Peleus on the nose. "I won't return," Percy whispered. "There's nothing left for me here now." He walked away from the camp.

* * *

Percy had continued to help demigods get to Camp Half-Blood. However, he never visited the camp. He always stopped at the hill and then ran. Then that all changed.

Percy had been camping in the woods when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. He uncapped his sword and whirled around. There stood a figure in a black suit. But the strange thing was that the clothes had white spots on them that were moving. Percy realized that they were galaxies. And then, of course, his ADHD screwed things up for him.

"You have galaxies on your clothes," Percy blurted out. Then he mentally slapped himself.

The stranger laughed. "Indeed. You are correct, Perseus Jackson. My name is Khaos."

"Who?"

"Khaos. The god of the universe, creator of all," Khaos explained. "You've had a hard life, Percy. I have guardians of the universe. The guardians are an army that helps keep the balance of the universe and make sure that evil does not triumph. The guardians consist of the greatest heroes in the universe. Many of them were abandoned and forgotten. You don't have to accept, but I hope you do join. Some of the guardians are eager to meet you."

Percy thought about it. He had nothing to loose now. He shrugged. "I'll join you."

Khaos nodded. "Very well." He snapped his fingers.

Percy found himself standing in the streets of a massive city. "Woah," Percy managed to say. Khaos laughed.

"Welcome, Percy Jackson, to Skaia. This city is also known as the Primordial City. Citizens here are immortal. Disease and war don't exist in this city. This is paradise."

Percy nodded. He was too much in awe to say anything. He looked around. There were houses from a lot of different time periods lining the streets. There were stores, markets, and other shops. Citizens were bustling about the streets. As Percy looked closer, he noticed that the citizens weren't just human. There were nymphs, monsters, and even some others that Percy categorized as aliens. At the center of the city was a massive mountain with a lot of huge palaces. Statues of gods and goddesses stood on the mountain and around the city. It was like Olympus times one thousand.

"Lord Khaos!" Percy and Khaos turned to see several people running towards the two.

"Hello, Forte, Canicus, Akila, Tenshi," Khaos said. The four bowed. Percy studied them. Each one was wearing white armor. "I would like to introduce you to Percy Jackson."

"Percy?" One of the strangers said. Percy froze. He could recognize that voice anywhere. That same voice had haunted Percy's dreams during the Titan War.

"You…" Faster than thought, Percy tore off the stranger's helmet. At the sight of the stranger's face, Percy drew Riptide. But suddenly, Riptide was knocked out of Percy's hand.

"Turns out that you aren't the only demigod who is hard to kill, Perce." The stranger calmly sheathed his sword.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "_Luke,_" he growled.

Luke grinned. "Sup, Percy."

* * *

**This is a story I will be working on alongside my other story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	2. Introductions and Stupefactions

—**INTRODUCTIONS—**

Percy and Luke stared at each other.

"Don't worry, Percy. Luke's changed a lot. He's redeemed himself." One of the other strangers said. With that, the strangers took off their helmets. Percy gaped at the other three. It couldn't be…

"Beckendorf…Silena…B-Bianca…" Percy stammered. "H-how—"

The three grinned. "Khaos gave us a new chance at life," Silena explained. "We're all generals now. Bianca leads the Omega Legion—they specialize in long distance weapons, like guns and bows. Beckendorf leads the Tech Legion. They specialize in mechanics and machines. I lead the Equestrian Legion. We specialize in aerial assaults with pegasi, eagles, or such. Luke leads the Spartan Legion—specializing in overall combat and short-range weapons."

Percy's eyes widened. "How long have you been in the army?"

"We've all been in the army for maybe one year," Bianca said. "Luke joined last, but he was the fastest to be ranked general, being the best swordsman in the army. He also is the swordsmanship teacher."

"I'll teach you and get you up to speed on swordsmanship, Perce," Luke said. "There's a lot you have to learn." Percy's eyes narrowed.

"Don't count on it, Castellan," Percy snarled. He hadn't forgiven Luke for what he'd done to Percy. How he betrayed Silena. How he let Kronos overtake him. How he caused so many of Percy's friends' deaths. Percy turned to Silena and Beckendorf. "How can you support him? After what he's done to you?"

"As I've said before," Beckendorf said. "Luke's redeemed himself. We've all forgiven him. He saved us all once when we would have died. He sacrificed his own arm to save us."

"What do you mean?"

"My right arm's mechanical, Percy." Luke smacked his right forearm with the flat of his sword. There was a dull clanging sound. "Kind of like Daedalus. It's annoying at times, but usually pretty useful—especially in combat."

Percy stared at him. He sighed and faced Beckendorf. "Fine. I'll trust your judgment. But that doesn't mean I'll forgive Luke so easily." Beckendorf nodded.

"I wouldn't expect anything else, Percy," Luke said. "I suppose you would like us to show Percy the ropes, Lord Khaos."

Khaos nodded. "I will leave you to that, then. Farewell." With that, Khaos vanished into the shadows.

Luke gestured towards the mountain. "C'mon, Perce. Let's get you settled in."

* * *

As the group of five walked towards the mountain, citizens greeted the Guardians warmly. Some of them glanced at Percy and frowned, clearly noticing that he was new. The Guardians all greeted the citizens with smiles and sometimes held short conversations with them. Percy simply walked with them awkwardly, not sure on what he should do.

Eventually, the group reached the bottom of the mountain. A door on the side of the mountain slid open. Luke turned to Percy and smiled. "Welcome, Percy. To the headquarters of the Guardians."

Inside was a massive training arena where soldiers were training and honing their skills in combat. Several archers were shooting perfect bulls eyes at a target, while other soldiers were throwing javelins with expert precision. A lot of soldiers were training in sword combat, however. Percy watched in awe as the fighters sparred with each other. Each and every one of them looked like they go toe-to-toe with a god or goddess. Some other fighters were fighting automatons. Percy watched as a soldier took on two automatons simultaneously and easily defeated them.

"This is where we train," Luke explained. "You can find all sorts of weapons here—spears, swords, javelins, bows, crossbows, guns, maces, pole arms, everything. The automatons have different levels, each level having a different difficulty. There's another training room where you can summon monsters to train on. However, the automatons are usually more difficult, so most Guardians tend to just train on them. I'm not sure if you noticed yet—you probably did, but still—the level of combat skills of the soldiers is a lot higher than that of Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. Yeah, we know about the aspects of the gods." Luke added that last part when he saw Percy's expression.

"So, now let's go to the cafeteria." The group walked down a large hallway. "The cafeteria's just around this corner," Luke called behind him. He turned the corner and a boxing glove immediately punched him in the face, knocking him off his feet. Percy reached for his sword, but then stopped when he heard laughter.

"Ha! Gotcha you little—huh?" A teenage boy who looked to be about 17 walked around the corner and stared at Luke. "Wait, where's—"

"Samantha isn't here, Adrian, you little—"

"Oh. Uh, well, bye." Adrian ran down the hall towards who-knows-where.

Percy stood there, unsure on what he should do. "What just happened?" he asked tentatively.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "That was Adrian. He's our best shot with guns, but he's also one of the best pranksters. Really annoying sometimes, but he's useful. He's the best with a sniper rifle, though. Usually, he makes the shots that everybody thinks is impossible."

"Oh, um, so…"

"He's going to die, I swear…" Luke caressed his poor head and stood up slowly. "Well, I know who I'm going to prank now."

Bianca sighed. "Again? If I remember correctly, your last prank war with Adrian lasted an entire year."

"Well, it—"

"And don't start with that 'only one year' crap again."

"Hey, I—"

"And don't start with that 'I was going to say something else' crap either."

"Hey! I actually—"

Silena sighed. "I swear, you two argue like an old married couple so much…"

Silence. Then…

"What?! No! Ew!" Bianca and Luke stepped away from each other quickly and glared at Silena.

"Aw, look at that! They even say the same thing!" Silena cooed. Bianca and Luke glared at each other for a second before glaring at Silena. Percy glanced at Beckendorf, who looked slightly amused, as if he were used to this kind of thing. Percy, on the other hand, was obviously not, so he simply stood there awkwardly, not sure on what he should do. Silence filled the hallway until it became unbearable for Percy.

Percy cleared his throat. "So…the cafeteria…"

"Ah, right!" Luke glared at Silena and Bianca one last time before leading the group to the cafeteria. When they arrived, Percy saw a massive room with tables, couches, and chairs everywhere. There were Guardians eating at the tables, couches, the floor, basically anywhere. Percy watched as an empty plate was suddenly filled with food and an empty goblet was filled with soda.

"You can order anything and it will appear on your plate. Same goes for your drink," Luke explained. "This place is where a lot of socializing happens as well. Even though there's the library and other places, this place is most popular."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I wonder why…" he said sarcastically.

"Luke, Charlie and I are going to go, 'kay?" Silena asked.

"'Kay, bye." Luke waved to the departing couple.

"Where are they going?" Percy asked. Luke shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe to make out or something. You can never tell with those two." Luke faced Percy and grinned. "So…yeah. Any questions?"

Percy frowned, a little baffled by Luke's sudden change in behavior. "Not really…but…what do you guys basically do?"

"Hmm…we just basically patrol and protect the universe from danger. If some kingdom or something starts to threaten the gods, us, or tries to create a galactic empire of evil, we step in and go to war with the kingdom. Usually, there aren't a lot of armies that we fight. The last war was…" Luke looked at Bianca. "When was it again?"

"Last year. Varian Galaxy."

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about that one. It was the one with that…it was Ratshit-something, right?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"Okay, so yeah, there you go," Luke said, turning back to Percy. "There usually aren't a lot of potential enemies out there that can actually threaten the gods themselves. The only one who can threaten them is, uh…starts with a 'T' or something like that. But we have a mutual partnership with him. If he doesn't attack the gods, than we don't go to war with him. Fortunately, there aren't any known species that can threaten the Primordial Gods themselves. If there was, we would all probably be screwed by now."

"Well, yeah, that's basically it," Luke finished. "Anything else?"

"Not really…" Percy said, confused by Luke's way of explaining things.

"Okay then! See you later!" Luke ran off immediately. Percy stared at his receding form.

"Where's he going?"

Bianca shrugged. "Probably to set up a prank for Adrian. You can never predict what Luke is planning. He's probably the best prankster in the entire universe. There's no one else like him who can think of the amount of pranks Luke has invented by now. There was this one time where an entire army just stopped fighting against us because Luke had pranked them so many times during the war." Bianca was chuckling by the end of her little story.

"So they basically just rage quitted?"

Bianca shrugged, still chuckling. "Well, it sounds a little strange if you put it that way, but yes." She gestured to the Guardians. "Come on. I'll introduce you to some people."

* * *

As Percy learned the names of some of the Guardians, he ate a cheeseburger with blue soda—something he hadn't had for a while. After he finished eating, he made his way over to Bianca, who was sitting at an empty table.

The room was suddenly filled with bright light. Percy instinctively closed his eyes and turned away. When the light dimmed, Percy opened his eyes and saw a teenage girl standing before him and Bianca. She was dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a picture of a sword on the front. She wore black combat boots and had two sheathed knives on her hip—one knife for each side. She had golden hair which seemed to glow. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders and back. The thing that surprised Percy the most were the wings. The girl had black feathered wings that had specks of gold on them. The girl looked about 18 or 19—Percy couldn't tell. However, when he looked at her eyes, he thought he was looking at a goddess again. Her eyes seemed ancient, like a goddess.

The girl made her way over to Percy and Bianca. The girl nodded politely. "Bianca," she said, smiling a little.

Bianca smiled right back. "It's been a while, Raven."

"Uh…you have wings," Percy stuttered. He silently cursed himself and his ADHD.

Raven frowned in confusion. "Indeed I do. Do they bother you? If they do…" Raven's wings glowed and when the light faded, her wings were gone. In their place was a black and gold cloak that was wrapped around Raven's shoulders. "And…you are?"

Percy blinked, still processing what had just happened. "Oh sorry, I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." Percy held out his hand to shake, and Raven took it firmly. "And you are?"

"Raven. Raven Tijd." Raven raised an eyebrow. "Percy Jackson, eh? I've heard a lot about you. You're quite famous among the Guardians of Khaos. Your victory over the Titans and Giants was quite impressive, especially your trek through Tartarus."

Percy frowned. "How do you know about all that?"

Raven smirked. "I have my ways." She turned to Bianca. "Please give Lord Khaos my regards." Bianca nodded. "Also, I—"

"Wait, aren't you with the Guardians?" Percy interrupted. Raven didn't answer, but instead simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Raven is just an ally of ours. She apparently knows Khaos personally. We don't know much about her, but she is an excellent fighter. She's probably the only one who can defeat Luke in a few seconds. I've never seen anyone fight as well as her." Bianca hesitated. "Well except Ma…" Bianca faltered when the shadows began to shift and ripple. The Guardians stopped talking and eating. They turned to the shadows and tensed, ready to draw their weapons the moment a threat appeared. Bianca got up and pulled on a black necklace that she was wearing and in the blink of an eye, the necklace transformed into a black and silver bow. Bianca pulled back on the string and a shimmering black arrow appeared already notched. Percy got up as well, ready to draw his sword even though his instincts told him not to, for some peculiar reason.

The shadows became more agitated and started to form a humanoid shape. Percy's hand inched toward his pocket where he kept Riptide. Raven simply stood there and stared at the shadows, but after years of combat training, Percy could see the slight tense in her muscles. She was ready to unsheathe her knives and kill in a moment's notice.

Finally, a figure came out of the shadows. He had black hair and was dressed in black jeans, and black v-neck t-shirt, black combat boots, and a black hoodie. There was a sheathed three foot long black sword hanging from his belt. This guy looked so much like Nico Percy almost called him that. However, the thing that threw Percy off was the wings. The stranger had massive bat wings that were torn a little in some areas, as if this stranger had seen years of battle. His eyes had black irises which seemed to swirl around violently, like a raging sea. The stranger emitted an aura of power, authority, danger, and most importantly, fear. Percy felt like the stranger could squash a Giant or Titan with little more than a thought. Could this be a Primordial God? Percy had met Tartarus before. Perhaps this stranger was another Primordial God trying out a mortal form.

The stranger glanced at the Guardians and everyone else. "It's nice to see that you haven't tried to kill me yet. I doubt Khaos would be that pleased if his trump card was killed by the very people the trump card was trying to help."

"Who are you?" Bianca demanded. Percy was about to ask the same question, but closed his mouth when Bianca spoke. Raven, however, didn't move and just stared at the stranger as if she was captivated by his appearance somehow.

The stranger chuckled. "I'm Magnus. I'm Khaos' trump card. When you Guardians have trouble with a problem, I help you all fight off whatever the problem is. Most of you probably don't trust me and many of you may not recognize me. That's probably due to the fact that I spend most of my time in the shadows. I feel more comfortable in them and—"

_"YOU!"_ Percy jumped in surprise and Bianca fumbled with her bow as Raven stomped up to Magnus, who turned to her and smiled nervously.

"Er…hi? And you are..?"

_SLAP!_ The sound of Raven's hand hitting Magnus' face echoed throughout the cafeteria. The Guardians and Percy watched in complete shock on what had just happened.

"Fourteen thousand years. Fourteen _thousand _years since the last time I see you, and all you can say is _'hi?!'_" Raven hissed. "How dare you pretend not to know me?! After everything we've been through!"

Magnus gulped. He usually wasn't scared of anything, but this girl was kind of freaking him out. "Um…what are you talking about?" he asked, confused. "I've only been around for a few decades. Are you sure you've even got the right guy?"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "You mean you don't remember anything?! Nothing at all?!"

"Um…yeah. Basically."

Raven sighed exasperatedly before gripping Magnus' shoulders tightly. "You are Magnus, son of Aver and Fyra. Your parents were good friends with my parents, who were the king and queen of the Arian Kingdom. We were good friends since birth, with you always teasing me about how you were older than me by one day. You lived on the eastern border of the city Arkime, the capital of the Arian Kingdom. You fought in the Arian Army and led the army against the army of Kronos and his Titan brothers. You became the king of the Arian Kingdom and fought against the traitor god Thanaforos, who you sealed away to endure eternal pain. You, however, sacrificed yourself to save us from death and you were sealed away in ice. I had two guards watch over you as you slumbered, in hopes that you would awaken once more and save the Arian race and recreate the Arian Kingdom. I was your—Are you really telling me right now that you've had _amnesia_?!"

Magnus nodded slowly, still taking in all that Raven had just said. Raven muttered something in a different language. Percy couldn't understand it, but he had a feeling it was probably a curse word. It was clear that Raven and Magnus had apparently known each other really well, with the latter having forgotten all of it.

Raven studied Magnus' face, as if she were wondering whether she should take out her knife and stab him right there. Finally, she sighed. "We will talk later. But first…how did you find your way here and meet Khaos?" She glared at him as if daring him to lie.

"I was in Tartarus when I met Khaos. He and I talked for a bit and then he gave me a blessing and I became a trump card for the Guardians," Magnus explained. Raven raised an eyebrow at the mention of Tartarus. She glanced at me, and I knew what she was implying. I shook my head. I never saw Magnus down in Tartarus.

"What was the blessing?" Raven asked.

"Those idiot gods would never be able to locate me unless I allowed," Magnus growled, his mood taking a one hundred eighty degree turn. "From what I first remember, I was in an icy cave. Next thing I know, I was a pawn for the gods. After that, I was thrown into Tartarus for 'planning to overthrow the Greek pantheon,' as Zeus, the asshole, claimed." Magnus made sure to not mention anything about his flashbacks. They were still confusing him to this day. Khaos had said that his memories were destroyed. So how was it that he was able to remember some things from his past?

Raven didn't speak for a while. "You've gone through a lot during your time back. I suppose I should apologize for being so aggressive with you, Magnus." Percy didn't know how, but he could tell that Raven was holding something back. She knew something about Magnus that she didn't say.

Magnus nodded. "Er…okay. Uh…you're forgiven, I guess."

Raven smirked. "Your personality still hasn't changed. I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not. After all, it was that big mouth of yours that nearly got you killed numerous times." The Guardians laughed a little.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What about you, Rae?" He froze, his eyes widening. Raven's eyes widened as well and she stumbled back. The cafeteria fell silent.

"What did you just say?" Raven asked quietly—so quietly that Percy almost didn't hear it.

"Er…it just popped into my head and—"

"That's what you used to call me. How did you remember?"

Magnus hesitated before sighing. "Well, you see…I've been having these flashbacks occasionally where I see stuff from my past—at least, I think its my past…"

"Like what?"

Magnus glanced around the room. "Can I just, like, tell you later?"

A girl in the background gasped. "Maybe they were dating!" she cried. Several Guardians laughed and more laughed as Magnus and Raven blushed deep red. Both seemed like they would like nothing more than to teleport away, but just then, there was a blinding light. Everyone covered their eyes immediately and there were cries of shock and surprise. Percy closed his eyes and turned away, but even then, it felt like he was staring at Apollo's teeth when the god smiled.

When the light cleared, the Guardians, Percy, Raven, and Magnus all opened their eyes and tensed. There was a man with flaming black hair who was dressed in complete golden armor which glowed harshly. He had a black crystal on the center of his breastplate which pulsed with incredible power. A golden cape blew silently in wind—even though there wasn't any. Percy could feel the power of this man just radiating off of him and Percy felt like an insect compared to the amount of power this man seemed to possess. He glanced at the others and saw that Bianca, Magnus, Raven, and the Guardians seemed to be affected by the power of the newcomer as well.

The man crossed his arms and glared at the audience before him. _"The Lethal One rises. War is inevitable. Pain is inescapable. Death is unavoidable. There can only be one Khaos. Only one king."_ The man regarded Percy directly, who couldn't help but feel very intimidated by the man. _"The wife of Perseus will end the feud between two divine brothers." _With that, the man vanished in an explosion of fire and heat.

The room was silent. "That was…interesting…" a Guardian noted.

Raven turned to Percy. "The wife of Perseus? Do you—"

"I'm not married," Percy said quickly. _You could have been,_ Percy's mind said to him. _You and Annabeth could have been happy right now…_

_Shut up, _Percy growled to himself.

Just then, the cafeteria doors slid open and a girl dressed in silvery armor ran inside. The Guardians instantly snapped into a crisp salute. The girl waved them off and the Guardians relaxed. She approached Bianca and Percy. The girl had black hair, black eyes, looked to be about 18, and was a few inches shorter than Percy. Percy suddenly felt like fainting right there. It was her.

"Zoë…" Percy whispered. Zoë looked at Percy and frowned. Her eyes widened.

"Percy."

* * *

** I apologize for the late update. Finals and other work-related things were busying my schedule for quite a while. Not much action in this chapter, but there should be a bit next chapter. **

** Till next time. **


End file.
